1. Field
Example embodiments provide a conductive paste, and an electronic device and a solar cell including an electrode using the conductive paste.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell may be a photoelectric conversion device that transforms solar energy into electrical energy. Solar cells have attracted attention as a potentially infinite and pollution-free next generation energy source.
A solar cell may include p-type and n-type semiconductors. When an electron-hole pair (“EHP”) is produced by light absorbed in a photoactive layer of the semiconductors, the solar cell may produce electrical energy by transferring electrons and holes to the n-type and p-type semiconductors, respectively, and then collecting the electrons and holes in electrodes of the solar cell.
A solar cell should desirably have the highest possible efficiency for producing electrical energy from solar energy. In order to improve this efficiency, the solar cell desirably absorbs light with minor loss so that the solar cell may produce as many electron-hole pairs as possible, and collect the produced charges.
An electrode may be conventionally fabricated by a deposition method, which may include a relatively complicated, long and expensive process.